


I guess...

by prettyboyz



Series: because you've hurt me, i've been wounded [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyz/pseuds/prettyboyz
Summary: this is something I wrote a few years ago on medium, it's very short and has a small sequel too.since it's so short it's a little more like a poem? or drabble? not sure! but yes ;3;





	I guess...

**Author's Note:**

> this is something I wrote a few years ago on medium, it's very short and has a small sequel too.  
> since it's so short it's a little more like a poem? or drabble? not sure! but yes ;3;

I stared at you as you walked past me.

Again.

No eye contact, just your scent, as you breezed by me.

I wanted you to stop now.

No more, I thought.

I missed you. Couldn't you see that?

Couldn't you feel my gaze on you after dance practice everyday? Can’t you hear my heart screaming your name?

I guess not.

I watched you grab onto his hand, carefully, slowly. As if you wanted me to watch, as if you wanted me to catch you doing that.

Why Luhan? Does it make you happy to see my eyes in pain? Does it make you happy seeing me trying to keep it together while clenching my fists?

I guess it does.

I caught your glance before you could turn away.

Why are you looking at me?

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to run up to you both; slap your hands off each other and take you away. Because Luhan, you don’t belong with him.

Luhan, you belong with me.

I finally dropped my gaze and walked over to Jongin.

He saw me walking towards him, looked at my face, and then he immediately looked at Luhan.

Probably asking himself, what did that deer do to this helpless romantic now?

“Sehun.”

“Jongin.”

“Luhan?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s a jerk.”

“Don’t say that…” I responded..even though in my heart I knew I was supposed to agree. Luhan had no right to hurt me this way. To just start ignoring me all of a sudden. Never even making eye contact unless he was with..someone else. But I didn't want to accept that. I didn't want to believe that Luhan wanted to purposely hurt me. For what reason? I didn't know and I was much too scared to find out.

“Sorry, Its just…its too often. He hurts you too often Sehun. I don’t like seeing my best friend in pain. Not even once a day but all day. He ruins your whole day just by doing something with Minseok and—”

“Don’t say his name.” I shouldn't be this jealous. But I couldn't help it,

I was.

“That bad now huh?” , Jongin responded.

“I don’t know, I guess.”

I guess it is that bad.

I guess it is to the point where I’d skin Minseok alive.

I guess I am jealous.

“You should go rest, you look dead tired from practice.”

I chuckled as he said this to me, because in reality it was Jongin who needed to take a break. _“It’s for the fans!” ,_ He always shouts out as he stays up all night practicing.

“Okay.” Was all I replied.

I glanced back at Luhan smiling his precious smile at the eldest EXO member.

Why him? I asked myself.

We were doing so well before …EXO coming together as one group for our wolf comeback was supposed to be a good thing..It was supposed to be when me and Luhan could finally be together and wouldn't have to Skype to see each other every night before bed anymore.

We wouldn't have to cry ourselves to sleep as we passed out on the webcams. We wouldn't have to constantly reassure each other there was nobody else. We wouldn't need to miss each other.

Because the other was finally going to be there.

But I guess Luhan did find someone else.

Maybe it was for the better.

Luhan needed someone who could be there for him even in China too anyway.

I guess Luhan got over me.

I guess it wasn't  ** _meant to be_**.


End file.
